


Never Meet Your Heroes

by thesometimeswarrior



Series: Two Hundred Words for Two Hundred Fics! A Celebratory Fic Prompt-Fest! [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Episode: s06e03 Rose Buds, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: “Did ya ever meet her?” Rose Quartz asks Rose Quartz. “Pink Diamond?"
Relationships: Pink Diamond & Rose Quartz(s) (Steven Universe)
Series: Two Hundred Words for Two Hundred Fics! A Celebratory Fic Prompt-Fest! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567093
Comments: 21
Kudos: 58





	Never Meet Your Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: Maybe something with the unbubbled Rose Quartz gals?**
> 
> Once again, this probably way angstier than the prompter intended...

“Did ya ever meet her?” Rose Quartz asks Rose Quartz. “Pink Diamond?”

Rose shakes her head. “Did you?”

“No, but I heard she used to visit all the Amethyst Guards as they emerged to say hello! Isn’t that just the _coolest_? And they didn’t even always _know_ —8XP was telling me that after she emerged, a Rose Quartz _welcomed_ her to Earth, and it was before any of _us_ were made, so it must have been her! I mean, can you _imagine_?”

“No,” a third Rose chimes in. “I _can’t_ imagine. Because she never even bothered to _acknowledge_ us. We were there to serve a _purpose,_ right? Cover her tracks.” She scoffs. “You know, during the Rebellion, Rose Quartz— _Pink_ —apparently used to go on about how Gems could be anything they wanted to be, regardless of what they were built for. Guess that didn’t apply to _us_! All she ever wanted was for us to be _decoys_!”

A pause. The first Rose's face falls into its familiar lines. When she fills the silence, it's tentative, pleading. “Do you think she ever even cared about us at all?” 

Rose looks through the window into wide, open space. “I don’t know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I love comments!
> 
> To be clear, also, I am not as much as a Pink Diamond basher as this fic might imply. But I do think this is how some of the Rose Quartzes might see her...
> 
> * * *
> 
> This is part of a series of double drabbles I'm writing to celebrate having written 200 fics on ao3!
> 
> I'm accepting prompts in the following fandoms:
> 
> 1) Steven Universe  
> 2) Avatar: The Last Airbender  
> 3) Harry Potter  
> 4) Tanakh or Talmud


End file.
